Flutes and Fights
by xx58
Summary: Tayuya's returning for her 2nd year at Konoha's School for the Musically Gifted. Gaara and Naruto, both 3rd years attend KSMG as well. What happens when a flute solo catches both boys' attention, giving Tayuya WAY more than she ever asked for this year?
1. Chapter 1

Uh, I hope you all enjoy it. Critiques are highly welcomed for this is my first fanfic uploaded. I have a few more, but this is the first one that I've actually finished. Nevertheless, let's get this story started shall we?

* * *

><p>"What's with all the fucking chirping birds?" Tayuya said as she rose from bed. She looked to the sleek, black digital clock on her nightstand: 6:15. She yawned. <em>Ah fuck. Time to get ready. <em>She walked to her to dresser and pulled out a fitted, spaghetti strap, black tank top as well as a pair of baggy, khaki cargo shorts. After a minute of thought, Tayuya took out a loose, white tank top with a black and white photo of Lupe Fiasco to layer over her black one.

She quickly showered and relished in the smell of her rose scented body wash. Hey, she may be a tomboy but she sure as hell liked being clean and smelling good. Once she dried off, Tayuya put on her clothes and brushed her damp hair. It was a watermelon-pink shade, cut in layers that hit the small of her back. She parted her side swept bangs to the right before busting out her silver, ceramic hair dryer from ConAir. After making sure that every bit of her hair was dry, Tayuya pulled on her favorite hat; her black Neff Daily beanie. Black Nike elite socks joined her outfit followed by Black/Red Canvas Eras. Satisfied with her outfit that could only be classified as "skater", Tayuya checked her clock yet again: 6:42. She had another 40 minutes before she had to catch her bus so Tayuya went downstairs to make some toast and watch TV.

After some good old Boy Meets World, Tayuya locked up her apartment with a red backpack slung over her left shoulder and a skateboard sticking out of the biggest pocket and proceeded to walk to the bus stop a block away. "Hm, today's going pretty damn fucking good so far." she mused to herself. Tayuya checked her white G-Shock that she received from her cousin Sakura a few months back as a "welcome" gift. Sakura, Tayuya's only family somewhat close to her, was 7 years older and at 22, was interning at the Stanford Hospital in the ICU. Tayuya was actually only about 16 miles south west in a suburban city called Konoha.

The bus arrived a tad bit earlier than the scheduled 7:32, but then again it was the first day of school at Konoha's School for the Musically Gifted. Once she arrived at school, Tayuya walked through the halls grumbling about where her locker was and how far apart her classes were from one another. Strings of curse words spewed out of the 5 foot 5 inch girl, you'd think someone as petite as her would be a tad bit more feminine, or at least use inexplicit language. Most avoided her while the rest just ignored her. Once everything in her locker was placed properly with her prized skateboard on top and she had the first three period's books in her bag along with her flute, Tayuya began her ascent up the stairs to the 3rd floor for study hall with Kakashi Hatake. Just as she was about to turn the corner for the last flight of stairs, watermelon-pink smacked into blood red sending both of the teen's items to scatter around the linoleum.

Quickly Tayuya picked herself up and checked over her instrument. "This better not have any fucking scratches or I swear on my life that you will wake up with your pink boxer briefs attached to the fucking flag pole with you still in them, you inconsiderate bastard," she said without even looking at him. Papers being picked up and shuffled were the stranger's only reply. As soon as she deemed it unharmed, Tayuya put her flute back into her backpack as well as her books and papers. After she made _sure _that her backpack was closed, she turned around only to come face to face with the palest jade eyes. "HOLY FUCK. What the hell! Haven't you ever heard of personal fucking space you good for shit retard? Hurry up and get the fucking shit out of my way bastard!" She was ready to turn a corner when all of a sudden her wrist was being pulled back by that same stranger.

"Watch. Your. Mouth." came his raspy, deep voice before he let her go and proceeded to walk down the stairs, not even sparing Tayuya a second glance.

"The fuck was that shit?" She shrugged it off before doing the same, going her own path to her first class.

* * *

><p>Well, yeah! I hope you liked it. I really really need critiques on this haha. Just try not to be too hurtful please! I was thinking of making this a NaruTayu/Gaa story, but time will tell!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Monday! I'm thinking of updating these weekly, but since I'm graduating on the 3rd, the updates might come a tad bit faster. I don't have school today as a result of it being Memorial Day, so I thought, hey, it's 12:24AM and I might as well bust out a new chapter even if I'm hanging out with my friends in a few hours! Just in case it isn't clear, anything in italics is Tayuya's thought.

* * *

><p>Once Tayuya arrived at room 415, almost all of the seats were taken by groups of other sophomores talking about their summer trips. The stories went from cruises in the Caribbean to sitting front row at the San Francisco Philharmonic to camping in the Sahara.<p>

"Rich bastards. Why don't they spend those thousands on orphans and shit. If I wanted to go camping in a giant sandbox, I'd go to the park on 9th and Lincoln." She walked to the very back of the classroom and dropped off her stuff at the left corner seat, or from the teacher's point of view had he been there on time, the top right by the windows. Tayuya pulled out her music sheets to see what the principal had decided for her to play at this years welcoming ceremony. "Hm, Mozart's Concerto no.1. Such an easy piece..." Tayuya looked them over again and then put them in her binder. Class began at 8:05 and it was currently 8:20. Tayuya had another 35 minutes before class was out, but nothing to occupy that time.

Everyone else was chatting, hanging out, or blasting their iPods until 1st period was over. The door burst open catching everyone's attention, including Tayuya. In walked the prank king of KSMG, Naruto Uzumaki. Casual hey's and hi's were thrown in his direction, and he responded the same. Spotting a free seat next to Tayuya, Naruto plopped down and took out his notebook.

_Fucker's probably writing up a new plan to screw the shit out of the school. And it's still only day one. _She snorted and began to stare out the window, thinking about her life before Sakura found her and enrolled her at KSMG after discovering her ability at the flute.

_Flashbaaaaaaaaaaaack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Momma! I'm home!" shouted an excited 5 year old girl. A tall man with midnight black hair followed, chuckling to himself at his daughters energy._

"_Hi there sweetie! How was your first day of kindergarten?" responded a happy mother while putting some pancake batter into the pan._

"_It was so fun! My teacher, Ms. Watson had us all introduce ourselves and list 5 facts! And then she gave us each our own box of crayons and a workbook where we can color in if we're ever bored!"_

"_Well that was sweet of her. How was your day dear?" said Mrs. Wagarashi as she flipped the red velvet pancake to make sure it was thoroughly cooked._

"_Oh you know. Same old stuff Lily. I worked on Sheffield's case in a 4 hour session. Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to become a lawyer. How was I supposed to know the job involved sitting to the point where I can't feel my butt?" _

"_Dear, you're so odd. You wanted to be a lawyer to fight for justice, showing the right example. Right Tayuya?"_

"_Mhm!" was the only sound the three-foot girl could manage as she feasted on the fresh pancakes her mother had made._

_Mr. Wagarashi put a kiss to his wife's cheek and went upstairs to put away his belongings. _

"_Momma!" Tayuya called._

"_Yes dear? Do you need-"_

__Flashbaaaaaaaaaaaack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Lily Wagarashi was cut off by a 6 foot 2 inch blonde poking Tayuya in the arm.

"Hey! What're you staring at? Are you trying to make an escape plan? Cause if you are, I've got a notebook full of ones! Each organized by floor, classroom, and time it takes to undo the lock with a bobby pin!" said Naruto.

"AH FUCK. Shithead! Do not pull me out of my thoughts and then bombard me with this bullshit! Dumbass. And no, I was not planning a fucking escape route." she snapped at him.

His face fell slight from it's happy and curious gaze. Tayuya felt a stab of guilt for having her words come out so meanly, but it was what it was. "Oh..okay. You're Tayuya right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah shithead. What of it?"

"Nothing too important! I just wanted to meet the only performer in today's assembly!" he said joyfully, regaining his happiness back.

"Whoa! What the fucking hell! I'm the only damn person performing?"

"Yeah! Didn't old hag Tsunade tell you?" he said, curiosity showing.

"Hell no! What was that old titfuck thinking? Screw this. I'll be back in a bit," was all she said before she gathered her belongings and left for Principle Tsunade's office. Naruto stared after her, too afraid of the outcome to follow.

"Two scary girls. One with a cussing problem and another with a drinking problem...Yeah I'm totally gonna skip this one and just tell Gaara about it later." He returned his attention to his notebook and began writing a detailed plan and diagram for switching all the male and female restroom signs. Overplayed, but not when you ass cherry bombs in the toilets! He smirked devilishly.

* * *

><p>Kay guize. It's 1:10AM and I've got to wake up around 8. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I know. Naruto got WAAY more time than Gaara. It's just I can't see Gaara making a full-fledged conversation with anyone. But trust me, as the story progresses, he'll open up more to Tayuya. And the assembly will be in the next chapter, I'm pretty sure. This one was a ton longer than my last, but then again it was mostly dialogue haha. See you later!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, my only excuse: I'm a lazy bastard. Sorry for the late upload. YAY I graduated! ...Like a month ago HAHA. It still hasn't hit me that I won't be seeing the people I've come so used to seeing everyday, but I'll survive. These days have just been trying to enjoy the summer while it lasts. A few thoughts of regret here and there, but nothing I can change obviously.

Honestly, please expect this laziness from me. I have summer work to do tomorrow, and Kababayan Fest the day after.

This is a filler chapter just so you know.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was contentedly passed out on her desk full of papers for new students, plans for buildings and upgrades, as well as empty sake bottles.<p>

Tayuya burst through her office, sweat-dropping at how the busty blond had not even flinched at the sound of the door smacking the wall. _Huh, 8:57. Not even an hour into the new school year and this bitch is already passed the fuck out with a trail of drool on her desk._

"HEY OLD BITCH!" screamed Tayuya at the tops of her lungs. Not twenty feet outside the room was Tsunade's long time assistant Shizune, who sighed at the teen's outburst. "Oh, just great. Tayuya found out," she mumbled to herself.

Even after the quick, but ear splitting half greeting, half yell, Principal Tsunade Senju was still passed out. The frustrated teenager in front of her grunted, at a loss on how to wake up the woman. _Aye, wait a fucking minute. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SAKE FACTORIES HAVE STOPPED PRODUC-?" But before Tayuya could get out the last syllable, the busty blonde jumped out of her seat intent on finding the person responsible for spreading such lies.

"WHAT THE HELL? Tayuya! You don't scream out such farses! Now, what is it that you want?" Tsunade said with quite a bit of attitude.

"Why the fuck am I the only performer in this year's assembly? Damn twat," retorted the already fuming red head.

The annoyed principal grunted before speaking. "Will you calm down? I don't need more complaints coming in from passing parents about 'foul language.' And, you're the only performer because the four other scheduled students meant to perform backed out. Two are injured from a collision earlier in the morning, with one student falling down the stairs and the other smacking his head on a cello...leading the strings to cut his face. He's in the hospital for the time being, getting stiched up."

"Well what about the other two bastards?" Tayuya asked, desperation becoming more evident in her tone.

"Oh, you mean the two-man band as those idiots refer to it? Pulled out last minute. Something about a waste of time and 'my father made me do this.' Which leaves us with you Tayuya." She finished, with a hint of a smirk on her pale, even features.

Tayua was by far no means calm. On the outside she looked worried, but her brain was screaming. _FUUUUUUUUUUUCK. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm the only fucking performer. Shit. How the hell am I supposed to do this? I can't be the only bitch up there._

"By your face, I can tell you're wondering how you'll fill up the half hour reserved to student performances. I believe your flute solo was a 15 minute piece correct?"

The student before her nodded, unsure of what her superior was getting at.

"And obviously you're our most skilled flutest...Hell, you aid the damn 3rd years at this school."

Now Tayuya was just confused. What was Tsunade trying to get at?

A sigh escaped the blonde's rose lips. "What I'm trying to say Tayuya is that because there will be 15 minutes left of the assembly after your first piece, just improvise something to fill up the gap. Kakashi's seen you get lost in your music, and it shouldn't be that hard for you."

The red head was gaping now. If it were humanly possible her jaw wouldn't have jsut dropped to the floor. It would've busted through the concrete deep into the ground.

"You expect me to play another 15 minute _impromptu_ piece in front of the ENTIRE school? Are you mother fucking kidding my ass." Tayuya's face was more of a full on scowl. Her eyes wide with worry about the upcoming performance.

"Yes, I do expect you to. No, I'm not mother fucking kidding your ass Tayuya. Now, seeing as first period is over, let's both head out to the auditorium so you can prepare while I give my speech."

A nod was given before Tayuya gathered her backpack and flute and followed the clack-clack of Tsunade's heels, sweat already lining her forehead beneath her bangs.

* * *

><p>Okay, honestly I feel like this is a great place to end. I'm going to eat dinner and type up chapter 4 after. This was more of a filler, so sorry if you were already expecting the auditorium scene.<p> 


End file.
